


Glitter Lips

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Dissociation, Family Fluff, Gen, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Remington Leith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 07:53:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: Remington was stagnant in a world that was forever changing. they had help along the way.((something I wrote to cheer myself up.))





	Glitter Lips

Remington is someone bright and brilliant, a man that many call a revolution in the industry. scratchy voice, knowing hands, a confident way to walk. but he doesn't feel that way. palms rest against a mirror, uncertain eyes and worried lips. maybe he wasn't a man, he was not sure. maybe he would never know, until they learned in time. and that felt good on the tongue. maybe they would go back the next day, to blinding stage lights and too many hands all at once. but that could wait another time. they felt like flying.  
.  
.  
.  
it's hard to speak when your tongue is heavy with words you fear may be a lie. they breathe in and out, a beat mapped in drumming fingers and bouncing knee. their brothers can tell that something thrums in their bones, through the tugs on hoodie sleeve and flick of a wrist. their words are uncertain in ways they are not, and they are pulled close and held like their brothers hung the stars. Daniel is a welcomed pressure to their side. a tear or two slip out, not many more.  
.  
.  
.  
some days are fine and others are not. the park is families and trees and sun that bakes their skin. their hands are static, fingers just endless white noise. every smell and color around them, shapeless and undefined. their body does not feel their own, something inhuman, they don't exist. bright and dynamic is traded for hunched shoulders and eyes that gaze at nothing. their tongue is heavy, words just as much. hands, warm and calloused and distinctly Emerson grab their shoulders, gentle tremors arching over gooseberried skin and ink that's slowly fading. one breath in, nice and slow. Remington may not be okay at this moment, but they could be, days and weeks or months away. citrus and sugar tickles their nose, another warm body against theirs. big brother, always there. their cheeks hurt from smiling.  
.  
.  
.  
end.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a little something-something to make me feel a little better about my identity. Our world is forever changing, and while you may not have the support of those who you need most, I am always here for you. you deserve to feel safe and loved. please, enjoy.


End file.
